Bring You Home
by gravihag
Summary: Kyle was placed in witness protection two years ago. Agaisnt the rules he and Stan have kept in contact. When people start chasing Kyle and he runs back to Stan what will happen? Lame summary I know. Just read it. Style. MM Rated M for later Chapters.
1. New years eve

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" The bar erupted in chaotic noise ringing in the New Year. Stan kicked back his shot and slammed it to the bar.

"Stan, Stan, dude….I'm drunk. Are you drunk?" Kenny jumped onto the rim of Stan's stool. "What's what's the matter dude?"

Stan smiled shaking his head. "You're too far gone to remember."

"Oh yeah." Kenny said sadly. Stan couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kenny's face. It was like someone with soup for a face was trying to look depressed. "Kyle." Kenny stated.

"Mmmhmm."Stan stood up from his chair. He patted Kenny on the back. "You have fun man. I'm gonna go home."

"Alright. I'll call you in two days. When I can remember your number."

Stan smiled and left the bar. It was snowing and he pulled his collar up to shield his neck. It been two years ago tonight when his life changed forever. It was snowing, just like it was now. Stan made it home by 12:30. He turned on his computer and changed waiting for it to load. His AOL screen immediately opened.

246tequila has signed on

246tequila: Happy New Year.

Stan smiled. superman99: Same to you.

246tequila: How's the drunken fool?

superman99: Drunk and forgetful

246tequila: I don't mind. Give him a few days to sober up and he'll remember. Anyway how was it?

Superman99: Drank a few, laughed a bit, watched the ball drop, and came home. Yourself?

246tequila: Not too exciting. Bag of popcorn and a couple beers, nothing grand. You have to work tomorrow?

Superman99: Yeah. 5.

246tequila: Me too. I'll let you go.

Superman99: Alright.

246tequila: Goodnight.

Superman99: I miss you.

246tequila: I know.

Superman99: Goodnight.

246tequila has signed off.

Stan rolled his chair back and sighed. "Kyle." He said softly. Two years was too long. Growing up in South Park the last thing on their minds was being put in the witness protection. They knew it was against the rules, but they couldn't listen to the rules. Things had happened that they hadn't been able to talk about. They'd been ripped apart too soon. Every time Stan closed his eyes he could see that night play in his mind. Then the following weeks, and he'd always end on the night before. He blamed himself. It was his idea in the first place, and now… Stan got up from his chair and went to bed. Not wanting the memories to kill him again.


	2. Memories

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! I was at college and it just slipped away! I feel so bad. It will be finished, I will continue this story and it should be finished soon. Once again I am so sorry.

Disclaimer: Not my characters wish they were.

O

Kyle sighed signing off of the computer. They'd be able to talk again at five tomorrow night. He stood stretching and walking out into the kitchen where he was met by Jamie. "Hey there buddy." He reached down to scratch the big dog behind the ears. The pit bull looked up at him with big tired eyes. "I know, I know. Time for bed. I just wanted to talk to Stan for a bit. Let's go." He clicked off the light and walked back to his room. "Two years" he said to himself. The trial for Joseph Vitoni was in two weeks, and then it would be over. This whole nightmare that had started when he watched that woman die, holding her baby tight to his chest. "_Take her, please hide her quickly!" _ Her voice still shrilled in his mind. He wanted to forget her voice, forget her, and forget it all. He hated hiding, no one knowing where he was. Except Stan. Breaking the rules of his witness protection he and Stan had kept in touch. Not that they could really talk. Each conversation kept short so there would be no suspicion and no trace. They had to talk. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. Kyle wanted to talk about it, but it was impossible.

Kyle though back to the night before he was taken from South Park. Stan snuck into the hotel that Kyle was staying out. His Witness Marshal caught them but Kyle had begged him to let Stan stay. '_He's my best friend. Please. I don't know when I will see him again!' _Kyle pleaded trying not to cry. He could remember the Marshall saying yes, out of pity. The Marshall stayed outside the room.

Kyle wanted to know why, what happened that night between him and Stan happened. He wanted to know what Stan thought, what he felt. He couldn't ask though, he was too afraid to know. He loved Stan; he wished he would have said something sooner.

O

'_No, it won't be alright Stan! Tomorrow I'm going to disappear, like I was never here. I can't speak to anyone, I can't let anyone know where I am, and no one will be able to see me! And for how long? It could be years. I won't even be Kyle anymore! I will be someone else!'_

_'But you will be alive!' Stan yelled. _

_'I'm scared!' He screamed back. 'I'm going to be alone Stan. Don't you get it? I have to face this alone…' His voice faded off. 'I'm so scared.' _

_Stan stepped forward grabbing Kyle tightly in a hug. 'You will not be alone. I'm here. I'll always be here. We will figure something out, I can't lose you Kyle…I won't lose you.' His grip tightened. 'I just won't.' _

O

Kyle closed his eyes at the memories of that night. From then on Kyle had let Stan have him. Gently, lovingly, both scared of what was going to happen and what was happening. Everything Kyle had dreamed for happened, but not in the way he wanted it to be.

He didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much. All he wanted was to be with Stan. For this nightmare to be over. Instead he curled up in bed, 9 hours apart from Stan, feeling cold and alone with only Jamie for company.

So reviews and feedback please.


	3. Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own south park. Sad day.

O

"Oh my god. The creeper came in like twenty minutes ago and followed this family around buying everything they were buying. They called them Jim but he said he couldn't do anything because the creeper was a shopping customer."

"That guy is so gross." Kyle pretended to shudder.

Jenna laughed at him and started to ring out her next customer. "Oh hey, Kevin what are you doing tonight. I bought Iron Man yesterday. Want to come over and watch it?"

'Kevin' Kyle thought to himself. That was his new name. Kevin Stevenson. What kind of name was that? Kevin Stevenson who worked at a grocery store as a cashier. Jenna was the only thing that kept him sane in this stupid town. Not like South Park stupid, more like boring and dull stupid. She was quite funny.

"Kevin, did you hear me?"

"Can I have my change please?"

"Oh sorry." Jenna handed the lady at her register the change. "Have a good day. Kevin?"

"I heard you. Yeah, I'm not busy. I'll be over after six."

"Sweet." She smiled and started ringing out the next customer.

Kyle laughed on the inside. He could remember when he started working here. Jenna sat next to him during orientation and she had made jokes the whole time. They worked the same shift for the two years since he had become Kevin. Coming up with stories of where he had come from had been easier than he thought. He just had to change the names of most things, otherwise she knew about his family, his crazy friends, and Stan. 'Wow, you have such an awesome life. Why did you move here?' 'I just needed to get out of there.' Was all he could reply with.

O

Kyle opened the door and looked to the clock 4:58. "Sorry!" He squeaked out accidently knocking into Jamie. Work had gotten out late he needed to get home by 5 so he could talk to Stan. Flipping on his computer he egged it to turn on faster. The screen finally showed signs of life and he quickly signed onto aol.

Superman99: hey there

246tequila: hey, out of work late

Superman99: it's okay. How was your day?

246tequila: fine. Going to watch a movie at a friends. Iron Man.

Superman99: sounds like fun…ill be home around 12 if you will be.

24t6tequila: I should be. I'll talk to you then.

246tequila: I miss you. I miss you a lot.

Superman99: I'll still be here when this is done. I'll be here with you when this is all over with. I miss you too.

246tequila: Goodnight.

Kyle put up an away message and sat back in the chair. '_I'll be here with you when this is all over with_.' He couldn't help but feel like Stan was saying more than he did. Two weeks and he could testify, two weeks and he could be set free from this fake life, two weeks and he could go back to Stan. That scared him the most. He wanted nothing more than to be with Stan, but what if when this was all over that wasn't what Stan wanted? He switched out his away message to 'wishing I knew if you wanted me too' He watched the screen intently, waiting nervously to see if Stan would read it, or reply. A knock came to the door and he got up stepping over sleeping Jamie to answer it. Missing the change in Stan's away message to 'I want you too.'

Kyle looked through the peep hole finding his Witness Marshall Dave standing in the hallway. "Hi Dave, What's up?" Kyle moved aside letting him in. Dave was the only person where Kyle was along with the A.D.A. over the case.

Dave followed Kyle to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm alright. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess. I'm just happy that this will be over soon. Well, as over as it's ever going to be. I just want one night that I can sleep and actually rest."

"Are you ready for the trial?"

"As ready as I can be." Kyle turned to face Dave. "I'm excited." Kyle took a sip of his drink and looked over Dave. He looked off, a little stressed to say the least. "How about you? You look a wreck, pre trial stress?"

"You could say something like that." Dave pulled his gun from its back holster and pointed it at Kyle.

"That's not funny."

"No I guess it's not. But that's not my fault. Seems the U.S. government can't pay me as much as I'd like for watching people like you, Joseph Vitoni however." He left the sentence to hang in the air.

"You're joking right?" Kyle stepped back, bumping into the counter.

"Not in the least bit. And I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. You are a ticket to early retirement, and oh so easy. Too bad though, you were kind of funny." He cocked the gun back. "So long Kid."

Kyle closed his eyes waiting for the gun fire, only to hear growling as Jamie jumped on Dave protecting his owner. Kyle opened his eyes. The gun fell from Dave's hands and Kyle jumped for it. Dave grabbed his ankle bringing him to the floor, grabbing it himself and shooting the dog. Kyle grabbed his fallen glass and smashed it against Dave's temple.

"Fuck!" Dave yelled dropping his gun again. Kyle darted for the door grabbing his keys and flying down the hallway. He didn't know how close Dave was behind him. He didn't care; he got in his car and drove away.

Your thoughts?


	4. Breath taking

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

O

Kyle pounded harshly on the door, until an irritated Jenna ripped it open. "Jezz Kevin what the hell." She looked him over eyes widening. "Kevin, you're covered in blood…what happened?"

Kyle looked down to his shirt; it was covered in Jamie's blood. "Jamie." He spoke sadly.

"You killed Jamie?"

"No! Listen, we've gotta go. Right now, grab your keys lets go."

"What?! Kevin what the fuck happened to you?"

"KYLE!" He yelled. She stepped away, looking scared. "My name is Kyle. I'm part of the witness protection program, Dave, the Marshall that is supposed to protect me turned on me. Jenna, you've got to help me."

She looked him over trying to decide if he was being honest or not. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes. Please, we have to go."

Her lips pursed together and she stepped back from the door. "My ex left some of his clothes, about your size. Get changed and I'll get some things."

"Thank you." He attempted something at a smile but he was still nervous. She led him to some clothes that were his size and they left.

"Turn right onto highway 372."

"Where are we going?"

"There is a diner about 4 hours away from here. We are meeting a friend there. I need to use your phone."

"Sure." She handed him the phone. Dialing a number he'd long ago memorized.

"Hello."

Hearing his voice, the same as he heard in his memories, in his dreams, every time he closed his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Stan?"

"K-kyle?"

"Listen I don't have time. Lose your cell it could be tapped. Meet me there." Kyle quickly shut the phone, and placed it on the dash. Letting out a sharp breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

"Kev…I mean Kyle. You've gotta tell me what's going on."

"Okay." He said quietly, trying to figure out where to start his story from.

O

"KYLE!" Stan yelled into the dead phone line. Something was wrong. "Damnit!" He threw his phone into the wall. Two weeks left and something happened. Stan grabbed the directions off the top of his computer where he kept them at all times. The night before Kyle left they made a plan in case something went wrong. It was five hours from South Park and Stan had no idea where Kyle was or how long it would take him to get there. He started the car and looked at the time. He'd be there a little after midnight. His tires squealed against the pavement, maybe he could make it by eleven.

O

Jenna was still asking questions when they reached the diner. She wanted to know everything, and not just about the incident. She wanted to know about his mom, being Jewish, how many pets he'd had, and even the first time he had a boner. "Honestly?"

"Honestly!" He was glad he had someone to make him laugh in the midst of things.

They made it around eleven and ordered coffee. Kyle didn't think he could eat anything, his stomach was so uneasy. Being scared for your life could be a new way of losing weight. He wondered if he could market the idea. Hire people to scare you into losing weight.

"So why Stan?" She asked.

"Why Stan what?"

"Well, why did you keep in contact with him even though you weren't supposed to?"

Kyle smiled. "He's my best friend. I would have died without him. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. Every day since the day we met, we've always been together. I just didn't think I could survive on my own. I lived in South Park my entire life. Being by myself…just thinking about it made me so afraid. So we made the screen names and a plan, just in case."

"Seems like it paid off good." She smiled and sipped at her coffee. "What'll we do after he gets here?"

"I'm not sure yet. The only other person I could call would be Mr. Traverse; he's the A.D.A. over the case. But what if he's been bought over too? Then who do I call? It's not like I can just call the police about this, where would I start? Who would believe me over a decorated Marshall?" He looked down at the table top. "I guess I could call the police, see what they think. It's not like I have to tell them where I am or anything."

She reached her arm across placing her hand over his. "Don't look so bummed. Your knight in shining armor should be soon, we'll ask him what to do."

"Knight in shining armor?" He laughed. "That's an image I don't need stuck in my mind. Stan on a horse wearing medieval clothes riding valiantly into rescue me. How charming." It would have been nice if that were true. But their plans stopped after the diner. He checked his watch again. If Stan had left right away he would make it in a little over a half hour, assuming there was no traffic. Stan would be there. With him, just his voice had crippled him on the phone. His eyes slid shut. He was so tired, wanting to curl up in the booth and fall asleep.

The bell chimed harshly as the door was thrown open and he looked up.

"Kyle." Stan said breathlessly almost like he'd run the whole way. A look crossed Kyle's face when he saw Stan that he could only describe as utter relief. Kyle jumped up from the booth and nearly crashed into Stan arms buried in his chest, Stan's coming around Kyle tightly.

"Are you alright?" Stan asked running a hand up to the base of Kyle's head.

He couldn't talk, he just nodded yes. Stan, he smelt so good. And he was here. The tears that fell from his eyes were of feeling safe for the first time in a long time. "I was so scared." He whispered against Stan's chest.

"I know. You're safe now. I've got you."

O

Hey there, let me know what you think!!


End file.
